Hospitality
by Doccubus
Summary: In his desperate love for 18, Krillin gives her and her brother all the hospitality he can. Will 18 ever love him back? DISCONTINUED


**I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters. If you want a new chappie, all you have to do is leave a review.**

Hospitality

"God dammit!" 18 yelled at the top of lungs as the rain began to patter on her head, "17, where the hell are you!" She had been searching non-stop since she left the lookout two weeks ago. She's scoped the entire planet and her brother was nowhere to be seen. She had returned to the island where 17 fought Piccolo, and then where she was absorbed by Cell in hopes of finding her brother there, but had no such luck. She was in midair debating which island to check next, when the rain started falling. A string of curses left her lips as the rain got harder, the wind picked up, and lightning and thunder filled the skies. She hated storms with a passion, and she was quickly getting cold. Yes, androids get cold too.

Her thoughts focused on a distant memory, she was a child and the storm was raging on wildly. She started crying and 17 was there hugging her and soothing her back to sleep. He would do that every time there was a storm. She remembered that he did it, but could never remember where or when. Now she was alone and in midair as the storm picked up the pace. "I gotta get out of here!" she said trembling in what she told herself was cold, but knew that she was scared out of her mind.

She heard a scream nearby and zoomed toward it hoping it was her brother, whom she had been searching for. It was on an abandoned island that she heard the screams. "I will get stronger," the male voice said. 18 immediately knew it wasn't her brother and cautiously hid in a tree. She jumped from tree to tree until a dark figure became illuminated in the moonlight, and even more so when lightning lit up the skies. 18 stifled a gasp as the figure revealed was the bald-headed short guy who tried to save her. She saw a rage in his eyes that sent a sudden chill down her spine and he was bloodied and bruised everywhere.

"Why do you want to be stronger?" another voice said. 18 perked her ears as much as she could so she could try to recognize the other male voice.

"I don't wanna fail them again," Krillin answered throwing a destructo disk harshly at a tree. The tree split in half and went hurdling down directly at him. 18 gasped as the large trunk crashed on top of Krillin sending him pummeling into tree more trees, breaking them in half as he sliced through them.

"Is he trying to kill himself!" 18 whispered to herself. Krillin stood up from his spot and walked into the clearing once more. This time he was even more bloody and visible broken bones could be seen. "How is he still standing?"

The cool voice spoke again from the darkness and for the life of her 18 knew she heard that voice before. "Who don't you wanna fail cue ball?" It was unmistakable. 18 let out a gasp in realization.

"My friends," Krillin answered, "my family, the girl I'm hopelessly in love with."

"You've failed them all," 17 said stepping out of the shadows into the clearing, "are you trying to make up for it? Just give up cue ball!"

"I won't! Goku is dead and it's my fault," Krillin said.

"As I recall, I believe it was Cell who killed him," 17 said.

"Would Cell have been able to kill him if your sister wasn't absorbed?" Krillin said.

"Why did you spare her then?" 17 said, "why didn't you just kill her? She would have done the same to you."

"I know," Krillin said, "but I just couldn't do it."

"Why?" 17 said.

"Because…she deserved a chance," Krillin said.

"I don't believe in second chances," 17 said, "so tell me why?"

"She was scared," Krillin stuttered.

"Everyone is scared right before they're about to meet their maker, now tell me the real reason why?" 17 said.

"I…I…love…her," Krillin admitted dropping his head down as in defeat. 18 felt like she was about to throw up, 'what kind of sick dream is this?'

17 gave him a small smirk as if he knew all along. "I knew she shouldn't have kissed you on that highway," 17 said.

"No, I would have fallen for her whether she kissed me or not, there's a reason I didn't fight you guys you know," Krillin said.

17 scoffed and said, "you didn't want to end out like your friends."

"No, I would have fought anyways," Krillin said, "That's why I've died twice already. I didn't fight because I saw the good in you guys."

"Good? In me?" 17 said, "I invaded your house, beat you almost to a pulp and brought you here for more punishment. How is that good?"

"I posses no threat to you," Krillin said, "why did you attack me today?"

"I-I-I don't know," 17 said.

"Well go ahead then, I don't know how much more punishment I can take," Krillin said, "kill me already."

"What?"

"You heard me," Krillin said his eyes filling with rage again, "Just kill me!"

'Why is he so angry,' 18 thought.

"Why do you wanna die?" 17 said his hard eyes turning soft.

"I have no purpose here," Krillin said.

"I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you," 17 said, "you build me a cabin, you bring me food and water everyday, you give me money so I can buy clothes and anything else I need!"

18 blinked in surprise, 'if that's what Krillin has been doing for him, why did 17 attack him?'

"I found you a job in the city, you don't need me anymore 17," Krillin said.

"Yes I do!" 17 cried, "I need you to find my sister!"

"Oh, I get it, you walked into my room without knocking didn't you," Krillin said a blush rising to his cheeks.

'That was unbearably cute,' 18 thought then shook her head, 'why the hell did I just think that?'

17's gaze hardened again and said, "yes."

"Sorry about that," Krillin said inventing a new shade of red on his face.

"Do you have a habit of…'relieving tension' on your bed, just out there in the open?" 17 said also blushing in embarrassment.

18 almost let out a loud laugh when she heard this. '17 attacked Krillin because he caught Krillin playing with himself in his own room! What the hell?' 18 thought.

"Well you shouldn't just fly in to someone's house through their bedroom window!" Krillin said, "besides you can't beat me up for doing something all men do!"

'God, men fight for the dumbest things,' 18 thought rolling her eyes.

"You were saying my sister's name!" 17 shouted waving his fist in the air.

18 cocked an eyebrow then broke out in laughter. Both boys turned in her direction and gasped when 18 fell out of the tree clutching her stomach and laughing her butt off. "Oh God!" Krillin said turning away and tried to hide his blushing face from her.

17 started chuckling happily and ran to her excitedly, "18! I've been looking all over for you!"

18's laughter died down and she stood up wiping her tears and punching her brother in the face. "Where the hell have you been?"

Krillin snickered and immediately shut up when the twins cast him a harsh glare. "I think we went around in circles looking for each other but I think we finally met," 17 said, "come, I'll show you my cabin."

"So Krillin," 18 said teasingly walking up to him and enjoying how he jumped and averted his gaze, "you think of me?"

Krillin groaned and 17 started chuckling. "Come on sis, you're a mess," 17 beckoned pointing out 18's muddy clothes.

18 started following her brother then stopped and said, "by the way, what was all that talk about being stronger and this and that?" She was trying her best not to remember Krillin's confession of love.

"Oh just playful fighting banter," 17 said.

"Why do you guys always do that?" 18 said.

"I don't know, it's a guy thing," Krillin said.

18 rolled her eyes and said, "And 17, you didn't have to beat up the baldy for thinking of me that way! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, plus, he's not the first or the last guy who has thought about me in that way."

17 sighed and said, "I guess you're right, sorry buddy."

"It's alright, I'll just head on home now, before this storm traps me here," Krillin said. He lifted up into the air but immediately fell down and clutched his stomach in pain.

"Uh oh, looks like you can't fly," 17 said.

"Yeah, I think you went a little overboard with that tree," Krillin groaned hurdling over in pain and coughing up blood.

"Don't you have any of those sensu beans?" 18 asked trying not to sound too worried but not succeeding.

"At home," Krillin moaned.

Lightning illuminated the forest now and the rain started picking up again. "We'll head out tomorrow morning, right now let's get back to the cabin," 17 said. He limped over to Krillin to help him stand.

"Wait, 17 you're hurt?" 18 said in surprise.

"Yes, one of his destructo disks got me slightly," 17 said.

"Then you walk ahead to cabin, I'll help the baldy," 18 said.

17 nodded and led the way while 18 walked over to Krillin and carried him bridal style. "There's something off about this," Krillin said with a smile.

18 gave him a small smile and started threading through the forest to 17's cabin. "You built this?" 18 said upon seeing the cabin.

"Yeah," Krillin said, "with a little help from Gohan."

"And that Yamcha guy too," 17 said, "though he seemed scared of me."

"Yes, he's a little chicken shit," 18 said. Krillin chuckled and nodded in agreement.

They walked into the cabin where 18 set Krillin down on the couch and 17 walked into the bathroom. He emerged a few minutes later with three fresh towels and some extra clothes. "I'll shower first, you tend to his wounds so he can shower himself, I wouldn't like to be stuck with that job" 17 said.

"You're the one who hurt him!" 18 said, "you should shower him as a punishment."

Krillin chuckled and said, "no thanks." 17 gave his twin a small smile before disappearing into the bathroom. The thunder boomed overhead and the rain was pattering louder and faster on the roof of the little cabin.

"First aid kit is over there," Krillin said pointing to a closet. 18 went there and grabbed it, then sat down on the couch next to Krillin.

"Take off your clothes," 18 commanded.

Krillin gulped audibly and stuttered, "w-w-what?"

18 rolled her eyes and sighed, "so I can tend to your wounds."

"Oh," Krillin says grabbing the bottom hem of shirt and pulling it up. He grimaced in pain and 18 started helping him. Krillin couldn't help but blush at the feel of 18's icy cold fingers lifting his shirt off. He felt his breath quicken when 18 slipped down his pants without hesitation. This is the kind of thing Krillin saw in his greatest fantasies!

18 smirked at his reaction then took a moment to actually look at him. She felt a blush creeping to her cheeks as she observed his rippling six pack, his engorged pecs, his broad shoulders, and his strong muscular, short legs. She snapped out of her little trance by shaking her head and clearing her throat. She knelt down to take a look at the lacerations on his body and she heard his breath hitch. She smiled inwardly to herself then grabbed the peroxide.

After the showers and a few beers the threesome knocked out on the couch. Krillin was in the middle, his head popped back and his legs as extended as far as possible on the floor. To his right was 17 who gotten very drunk. His head was hanging off the side of the couch, he was snoring loudly and his legs were on top of Krillin's. To the left of Krillin was 18, who was curled up into a ball and using Krillin's chest as a pillow.

The storm stopped at sunrise and all three awoke to the bright light shining on the faces. 17 sat up and saw his legs and Krillin looking back at him with a 'get off of me' expression. He muttered an apology, moved into the correct sitting position, then grimaced as a splitting headache hit him like a ton of bricks. Krillin wanted 17 off but he was content with 18. 18, on the other hand, blushed like crazy when she noticed who she was laying on and sat up rigidly.

"Well," Krillin said, "since it looks like 18's clothes is pretty much ruined, why don't I take you shopping?"

"Um, I don't have any money, and you didn't approve of stealing," 18 said.

"I don't expect you to pay," Krillin said, "I bought everything in this house."

"Yeah," 17 said with a smile, "thanks for that man." He got up and went into the bathroom.

"Why are you helping us?" 18 said.

"Well because no one else is," Krillin said.

"Yeah, but we wanted to kill your best friend," 18 said.

"But you didn't," Krillin said, "you guys were programmed to do that, you knew no other life."

"So you feel sorry for us?" 18 snapped.

"No!" Krillin said, "I truly care about you!"

"What?" 18 said, "please don't tell me your doing this because of Gohan said on that flying platform thing! You're not doing this because you have a crush on me are you? Or what I heard you say in the forest!"

"What! What did you hear?" Krillin said with a panicked expression.

"That you love me," 18 said, "you're not doing all of this because of that are you?"

Krillin averted his gaze and nodded slowly. "How can you possibly love me!" 18 said, "God you humans are so complicated."

"It's a bit hard to explain," Krillin said.

"No, I understand," 18 said, "you're doing all of this so that I feel like I owe you."

"No! NO!" Krillin said waving his hands wildly, "I'm content being your friend, that's all I want! I promise!"

"Promise?" 18 said in surprise. She remembers vaguely about a promise someone made to her many years ago, but thanks to Gero she didn't remember much. She did know however, that a promise is something important and is a strong bond that should never be broken.

"Yes, I promise," Krillin said, "just please let me help you."

18 smiled slightly and nodded. Krillin gave her an excited smile then stood up painfully. "I think we should get you a sensu bean first," 18 said.

"Yeah, and my wallet from the Kame house," Krillin said.

"You mean the pink house on the beach?" 18 asked.

"Yes," Krillin confirmed, "we have sensu beans there."

18 nodded and helped Krillin walk towards the door. She called back to 17 saying she was leaving and 17 whined that she was speaking too loud. 18 helped Krillin fly, basically holding his entire weight, which was nothing for her, and they arrived on the beach a few minutes later. They were greeted by a young toddler who looked exactly like Goku. "What the?" 18 said.

"Kwillin!" the toddler exclaimed running and clinging on to Krillin's leg.

"Hey Goten!" Krillin said ruffling the child's hair, "you're mom brought you? That's weird."

"No, he was at my house," a female voice said. They looked up and there was Bulma walking over to them. She approached the duo and froze when she saw who was there. "A-android 18?"


End file.
